


Wait

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, Songfic, Trigger warning for mentions of alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Astra needs to tell Alex that she's sorry.   But is Alex willing to listen?





	Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [GDMonthly6](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GDMonthly6) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Astra and Alex are ex-lovers, or perhaps they run into ex-lovers while they are together, which makes things more complicated as things are revealed. Up to you!
> 
> Here we are, another GD Monthly Six submission, enjoy! :=)

******

_Dirty looks from your mother  
Never seen you in a dress that color, no  
It’s a special occasion  
Not invited but I’m glad I made it_

Astra inwardly cringed as all eyes swung towards her as she stepped into the room, every head swinging to watch her, shock, disbelief, anger all on the faces of the guests as she stepped through the door. Ignoring the stares she quietly slipped through the crowd, suddenly freezing at the sight before her.

Oh, Alex looked beautiful as always, the dress she was wearing only accented that beauty, funny, she'd never seen Alex in red before, it suited her. Taking a breath she moved to approach her, only freeze at the voice to her left

“You have a lot of nerve showing your face here”

Taking a breath, Astra counted to ten and then turned around

“Hello, Eliza” she greeted as Eliza Danvers glowered at her, but then seemed to deflate as she sighed and looked down at her feet for a long moment before looking back up at Astra

“Don’t hurt her” she requested

“I can’t promise that,” Astra shook her head “but…I promise that I’ll try,” she explained as she turned and took a step towards Alex. Her heart was pounding, beating fast in her chest, even as she ran through what she wanted to say in her head again

_Oh, let me apologize  
I’ll make up, make up, make up, for all those times  
Your love, I don’t wanna lose  
I’m beggin’, beggin’, beggin’, beggin’, I’m begggin’ you_

“Alex” the name sounded too soft, too quiet on her lips, and Astra was worried for a second that Alex hadn’t heard her until the young woman turned around, frowning as she saw Astra standing there. Sighing tiredly, she shook her head and silently brushed past Astra, heading out towards the beach.

Lunging, Astra reached out, grabbing Alex’s arm as she turned to leave.

_Wait, can you turn around, can you turn around?  
Just wait, can we work this out, can we work this out?  
Just wait, can you call me please? ‘Cause I want to be with you_

“Don’t” Alex said softly

“Alex…please,” Astra pleaded as she let go of Alex’s arm “just hear me out”

Alex shook her head

“I’m done listening” she swore

_Wait, can you turn around, can you turn around?  
Just wait, can we work this out, can we work this out?  
Just wait, can you call me please? ‘Cause I want to be with you_

As Alex stormed off, Astra marched after her, following her onto the beach, for a moment losing her in the blinding glare of the setting sun, finally spotting her standing a few feet away by the water, the tide splashing onto her high-heels, no doubt soaking them as she stared off into the sunset

Astra jogged towards her, slowing as she approached to within arms reach

_Can we talk for a moment?  
Got these feelings that I’m tired of holding in  
Wasn’t trying to get wasted  
I needed more than three or four just to say this_

“I’m clean,” Astra said without preamble as she stopped besides Alex “I haven’t touched a drop of alcohol in over a year,” she explained “Alex? Please look me,” she pleaded.

Alex slowly turned to face her

“I’m clean,” Astra repeated “utterly clean” she vowed

_Oh, let me apologize  
I’ll make up, make up, make up, make up for all those times  
Your love, I don’t wanna lose  
I’m beggin’, beggin’, beggin’, beggin’, I’m begging you_

_Wait, can you turn around, can you turn around?  
Just wait, can we work this out, can we work this out?  
Just wait, can you call me please? ‘Cause I want to be with you_

_Wait, can you turn around, can you turn around?  
Just wait, can we work this out, can we work this out?  
Just wait, can you call me please? ‘Cause I want to be with you_

“You say that now,” Alex began “but…then you’ll fall off the wagon again,” she sighed “and I remember what you’re like when you drink, Astra. Its not pretty”

_You say I’m just another bad guy  
You say I’ve done a lot of things I can’t undo  
Before you tell me for the last time  
I’m beggin’, beggin’, beggin’, beggin’ you_

“I know its not,” Astra nodded “but this time I mean it,” she vowed, shaking her head “I don’t like it when I’m drunk, I don’t like… _being_ drunk anymore,” she tentatively took a step forward, cautiously reaching out and cupping Alex’s face. Emboldened when Alex didn’t try to shove her away, Astra continued

“I don’t want a drink anymore,” she began “all I want, all I _ever_ wanted…was you”

_Wait, can you turn around, can you turn around?  
Just wait, can we work this out, can we work this out?  
Just wait, can you call me please? ‘Cause I want to be with you_

Alex sighed, slowly, reluctantly, leaning into Astra’s touch, burying her face in Astra’s shoulder

“I missed you” she admitted

“I missed me too” Astra chuckled

Alex lifted her head, looking up at Astra, startled before she snorted out a laugh. Grinning, she leaned in and wrapped her arms around Astra’s neck, pulling her close

“It won’t be the same” she pointed out

“I know,” Astra nodded “it’ll be better,” she vowed “I promise”

Alex sighed again, leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to Astra’s cheek

_Wait, can you turn around, can you turn around?  
Just wait, can we work this out, can we work this out?  
Just wait, can you call me please? ‘Cause I want to be with you_

“ _All right_ ” she finally whispered…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> "Wait" by Maroon 5. Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
